Mary You
by MrBloodline
Summary: Le mariage de Quinn et Rachel. / Faberry bien sûr, ainsi que présence des autres New Directions !


_Notes de l'auteur : OS encore une fois centré sur le Faberry . Et oui, je peut pas m'en empêcher. Bref, je pense vraiment que leur mariage pourrait donner quelque chose comme ça, donc j'espère que vous aimerez lire cet OS autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. :)_

_Disclaimer : Bien sûr, si j'avais la série, j'aurais pas a écrire cet OS … donc, rien ne m'apaprtient._

* * *

- « Tu es très belle comme ça. »

Rachel sursauta légèrement, puis sourit en reconnaissant Kurt.

- « Merci » dit-elle. « Je suis heureuse que toi et Blaine vous soyez là. »

- « Tu crois que j'aurai manquer ça ? Pour qui est-ce tu me prend Rachel Berry ? »

Rachel lui lança un autre sourire, avant de l'enlacer tendrement.

- « Tu n'a pas dit ça quand j'ai faillit me marier avec Finn ... » murmura-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

- « C'était diffèrent » affirma Kurt. « Vous étiez trop jeunes, et vous auriez gâcher vos vies. »

- « Est-ce qu'il ... »

- « Oui. Il sera là. »

La petite brune eut un petit rire nerveux a l'idée que son ancien fiancé soit présent a son mariage. Les tentions entre eux deux étaient toujours présentes depuis leur rupture, même si elle remontait déjà a plusieurs années.

- « Je ne le laisserai pas tout gâcher, ne t'en fait pas. » la rassura Kurt qui voyait très bien où elle voulait en venir en posant la question.

- « Merci Kurt … merci pour tout ce que tu a fait pour moi … »

- « Les amis c'est fait pour ça, non ? »

les deux rompirent finalement leur étreintes, et Kurt déclara que la future mariée devait terminer de se préparer.

Quinn, de son côté, n'avait jamais été aussi stressé de toute sa vie. Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle qui avait d'habitude le contrôle sur tout, elle n'avait jamais été aussi peu sûre d'elle.

- « Tu te ronge les ongles toi maintenant ? »

La blonde reconnut aussitôt la voix de Sam, sur qui elle se jeta littéralement. Elle n'avait pas vu celui-ci depuis longtemps, et elle était particulièrement heureuse de le revoir.

- « Je commençais à me dire que tu viendrais pas ! » lui dit-elle sur un ton de reproches.

- « Ah oui ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai manquer un événements pareil ? » demanda le blond en se dégageant de l'étreinte étouffante de la future mariée.

La blonde lui jeta alors un regard insistant, et il compris.

- « Oh … ça. C'était au lycée Quinn, c'est du passé. »

- « J'avais trouvée ta demande en mariage adorable. Stupide, complètement immature et très nias. Mais adorable. »

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux, qui Quinn finie par rompre.

- « Je ne me suis jamais excusée hein ? »

- « Pour quoi ? » demanda le blond.

- « Te t'avoir fait du mal en retournant avec Finn. C'était complément égoïste, puisque tu étais le seul garçon qui ne m'est jamais fait de mal. Alors voilà, Sam Evans, sache que je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, désolée pour tout. »

Sam, visiblement très ému, lui prit la main et la sera très fort.

- « C'est du passé. » déclara-t-il. « J'en ai surtout voulu à Finn enfaite. Mais étant donné qu'il s'est fait larguer par Rachel, lui et moi on est quitte. Et sache que t'avais pas a me présenter des excuses pour ça. Ça m'a fait mal sur le coup, mais au final, tu a pu trouvée la bonne personne. E je suis heureux pour toi, sincèrement. »

les deux s'enlacèrent tendrement, avant que Sam déclare.

- « Il faut qu'on y aille. En avant pour le plus beau jour de ta vie. »

La cérémonie fut magnifique. Kurt, Tina et Mercedes pleurant à chaudes larmes en déclarant des phrases du genre :

- « Mon bébé qui se marie … le temps passe tellement vite ... »

- « Elle m'a piqué tout les solos, mais Rachel est vraiment belle ... »

- « Punaise, même en blanc Quinn arrive a être canon ... »

La mère de Quinn, et les papas de Rachel furent également de la partie. Ainsi que tout les autres New directions, y compris Sugar, Joe et Rory qui avaient fait le déplacement de St-Tropez pour Sugar, de Jérusalem pour Joe et bien sûr d'Irlande pour Rory. Après le mariages, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans une salle spécialement réservée pour l'occasion afin de fêter l'événement.

- « CHAMPAGNE ! » s'époumona Santana.

- « SEANCE DE BISOUS ! » contra aussitôt Brittany.

Cette simple phrase convaincu l'hispanique de s'éclipser un peu plus loin avec sa petite amie, sous les regards amusée des autres qui comprirent qu'il n'avaient pas intérêt a les déranger. Seul Finn partit bouder dans son coin, aussitôt rejoint par Puck.

- « Mec, tire pas cette tronche ... » fit le garçon a la crête en s'asseyant au côtés de son ami.

- « Laisse tomber, je vais pas tarder a renter » répliqua le géant.

- « Tssst. Joue pas au gamin sérieux ... Moi aussi j'ai un peu les boules, Quinn est la mère de ma fille. Mais j'veut juste son bonheur. Si t'aime tant Rachel que ça, faut que tu l'accepte. »

- « J'men fout qu'elles soient en couples, Puck. C'est juste que ... »

Le géant marqua une pause, semblant chercher ses mots.

- « Bah. Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu un beau mariage quoi ... » finit-il par dire.

Puck du faire un effort titanesque pour cacher son fou rire, ce qui ne marcha pas, car Finn le remarqua.

- « C'est bon, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ... » marmonna le géant.

- « C'est ça le problème sérieux ? » dit Puck entre deux fou rires. « Mais mec, tu t'en fout, t'a le temps ! T'a le droit d'avoir une vie géniale, et puis tu la gâchera plus tard en ayant une relation stable avec quelqu'un. »

- « Mouais ... »

- « Allez, sourit un peu. Et au pire, laisse ton vieux pote s'occuper de tout Tu danse ?. »

Puck tendit la main, que Finn attrapa a contrecoeur.

- « Pas de slow ! » dit-il.

- « Pas de slow, no problémo. » répondit Puck.

Soudain, la chanson _Unchained Melody_ retentit dans toute la pièce, chanter par Will qui regardait son épouse avec beaucoup de tendresse.

- « Bon, bah pas le choix ... » dit Puck, amusé.

- « Je déteste ma vie ... » marmonna le géant.

Les deux commencèrent alors a danser un slow, provoquant l'hilarité des autres personnes.

- « Oh putain, Britt va me chercher la caméra vite ! » s'exclama Santana (qui aborder son expression _je viens juste de faire l'amour a ma copine_) en direction de sa petite amie qui s'exécuta aussitôt.

- « Que c'est mignon ... » ricana Sam. « J'ai presque de la peine pour Finn là ... »

- « Pour Finn ?! » répliqua Santana. « C'est pour Puck que tu dois avoir de la peine ! T'a pas vu comment la baleine lui écrase les pieds ?!

En effet, Finn danser toujours aussi maladroitement, et écraser involontairement les pieds de son partenaire, qui ne semblait toute fois pas gêner le moins du monde. Rachel et Quinn, dansant un peu plus loin d'eux, regardaient la scène en riant.

- « Pauvre Puck ... » Dit Quinn.

- « Bah … ils sont mignons. » répondit la brune. « Et toi tu es très belle. »

- « Pas autant que toi. »

- « Ah si. »

- « Non, non, je t'assure. »

- « Et moi je te dit que si. Tu es magnifique. Comme toujours. »

La blonde plongea son regard dans celui de la brune.

- « Tu dit ça parce que je suis ta femme maintenant ? » demanda Quinn.

- « J'ai toujours dit que tu étais la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vue. » affirma la brune.

- « C'est vrai. Mais tu est belle aussi. »

- « Et si on arrêter d'aborder ce sujet ? La dernière fois, ça a durer des heures ... »

- « Pas de problèmes. Attention, Fuck se rapproche ... »

La blonde prit alors le bras de sa femme, et les deux s'éloignèrent, gardant une distance respectable entre elle et Finn et Puck qui dansaient toujours aussi maladroitement.

- « Fuck ? » demanda Rachel alors qu'elles recommençaient a danser.

- « Bah quoi ? Je pense que ça va très bien a Puck ... »

- « Oh mon Dieu, je vais avoir l'image en tête maintenant ... »

Quinn posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa femme qui répondit volontiers a son baiser qui dura quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne commencent a manquer d'air.

- « Je suis heureuse que tu soit ma femme » déclara finalement la blonde.

- « Et moi donc … je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais. »

- « FINN, PUTAIN TES PIEDS ! » cria Puck, exaspéré.

- « Je savait qu'il ne serait pas patient très longtemps ... » reprit Quinn. « Et au fait, je t'aime aussi. De tout mon cœur. Et je me serais bien éclipser avec toi pour te le prouver, mais il y a du monde qui nous regarde... »

- « C'est pas grave. On a tout notre temps ... » murmura Rachel en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde. « Danse encore un peu avec moi. »

- « Pas de problèmes ma puce. »

Les deux continuèrent donc a danser, profitant d'un instant magique, qui n'appartenait qu'a elles. Et peu être aussi un peu à Puck et Finn, qui venaient, sans le savoir, de passer un cap dans leur relation en dansant ce slow pourtant très maladroit … Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.


End file.
